Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel having a touch sensor and an inspection method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of multimedia has lead to demand of display devices able to appropriately display multimedia, and in order to meet the demand, flat display devices (or display devices) which are increased in size and low-priced, and have high display quality (video expression, resolution, brightness, contrast, and color reproducibility, and the like) have been actively developed. In these flat display devices, various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a track ball, a joystick, a digitizer, and the like, are used to form an interface between users and display devices. However, the use of the aforementioned input devices causes users to learn how to use the input devices and inconvenience such as installation and occupation of an operation space, making it difficult to increase completeness of products. Thus, demand for input devices which are convenient to use and simple and reduce malfunction has grown. In order to meet the demand, touch sensors capable of recognizing information generated as users directly touch a screen with their hands or a pen or apply a touch in a proximity manner, while viewing a display device, has been proposed.
Since touch sensors are simple, cause less malfunction, allow inputting without using a separate input device, and allow users to quickly and easily operate through contents displayed on a screen, touch sensors have been applied to various display devices.
A touch sensor installed in a display panel may be implemented as touch sensor block units connected to a plurality of pixels. The touch sensor blocks share a common electrode of pixels to use a common voltage as a sensing voltage. After a display panel having a touch sensor is completely manufactured, the display panel undergoes an inspection process to determine whether the display panel is defective or not. An open-short inspection for determining whether the touch block sensor is disconnected or not, as well as a pixel array inspection, should be performed on the display panel having a touch sensor. Here, in order to perform open-short inspection on the touch sensor blocks, a common voltage should be applied by touch sensor block unit, and thus, a related art lighting inspection method for inspecting pixel arrays is not appropriate. In addition, when a different voltage value is applied to each common electrode, accuracy of image inspection of the pixels is degraded.